Te Poke Of Doom
by Te Arster
Summary: Beware the poke of doom. It can attack anyone. Especially those who do not like it. Like Horo Horo..


Te Artster: XD /giggles/ I got very hyper the other day watching Shaman King, I know I should finish, 'This is who I am,' buuuuut…I dun wanna right now. XD

Horo: 0o; Meep. You should finish that story instead of this really stupid one! TT;

Te Artster: Naaah. This one is much more fun/glomps Horo/

Yoh: Because Art is too lazy too, I shall read the disclaimer…

Te Artster/faraway voice/ THANK YOU YOH! ….SIT STILL HORO!

Yoh:… Anyways. Art does not own Shaman King, but she does own her own characters. They should be pretty easy to spot out. Trust me.

Two girls sat side by side, watching the shaman fight in front of them. Team Yoh against Fighting Freaks. The Freaks were losing, badly. No one knew how they even got to Dobie village in the first place. Probably came with the Lees.

The girl with dark midnight blue hair giggled and poked a girl sitting in front of her in the back of the head. It wasn't the same girl sitting next to her. The girl sitting next to her had a school uniform thingy and had dyed her hair magenta. The girl who was poked was wearing a cloak and had brown hair. With purple bangs.

She didn't respond to the poke. She merely lifted her head up as Yoh struck another attack that was successful in striking down one of the Fighting Freaks. The blue haired girl, known as Rona, looked at her companion. They blinked, then giggled. The other magenta haired girl, Tanya (A/N: It may look similar to Tamora's, but, I dun care. Tis an American name. Tan-ya. That's it. End of discussion.), turned to the brown haired girl and poked her too.

Nothing. Tanya turned her head around like a puppy dog and said, "Verisa?" to the brown haired girl. Verisa merely said, "Mmh?" Tanya looked happily at Rona, and they immediately began poking Verisa in the back.

There was one of the 'Fighting Freaks' left. And they were putting up a fight even for Yoh. Verisa tried to ignore the pokings in her back, but they _were _getting annoying. She whipped around and grabbed Rona and Tanya's fingers, holding them at an angle that they could easily break. The two girls whimpered like dogs, trying to get out of Verisa's grasp.

"Would you two quit poking me? And Rona," Rona looked up at her name, mouth hanging open slightly, "I thought you were the sane one when you were hyper."

Rona smiled and laughed, causing Ren to glare at her. "Well, you thought wrong. Now, pwetty pwease wet wo wof wour wingers?" she said, intimidating baby talk and giving the big eyes. Tanya followed suite. Verisa lifted an eyebrow and said, "Only if you quit poking me."

The two nodded enthusiastically as their fingers were released. They scampered over to Anna, hoping to annoy her. Before they even started their advance with the poking, Anna said coldly, "If you two touch me, you will hurt worse than what Verisa would do to you." Rona and Tanya immediately backed off. They looked at Verisa, then nodded eagerly. They ran back over to her and poked her in the sides. Verisa started to giggle then jumped on them.

A little anime cloud surrounded them as they fell into the battle. The last Freak stood mouth hanging open, Yoh looked similar, Ryu looked a bit afraid, and Faust just backed out of the way.

"Match is on hold due to interference!" shouted Silva, watching the little cloud. Horo Horo stood up angrily and shouted, "WOULD YOU THREE KNOCK IT OFF SO YOH CAN FINISH HIS FIGHT!" The three girls stopped. Verisa had hold of Rona's hair, Tanya had hold of Verisa's leg, and Rona was poking Tanya in the side with her finger. The three looked at each other curiously, then evilly. Verisa got away from the pile and did the little shaman disappearing act. Tanya and Rona started to advance on Trey who was backing up. Verisa suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed him round the neck.

"GET 'EM!" she shouted and another little anime cloud appeared as Rona and Tanya dove in too. Occasionally Horo's head could be seen, his face full of fear. Ren stood up angrily and said, "Let go of him, he is my team member after all!" Chocovole stood up and started chasing after the anime cloud with Ren on his heels. Yoh quickly kicked the 'Freak's' butt and won the match in order to see what was going to happen. Everybody was watching, even the defeated shaman.

"FOR HORO!" shouted Horo's teammates as they jumped in. Rona was kicked out in the process. She watched the cloud for a minute, sitting on her rear, then jumped up and jumped in saying, "JUMANGI!" Ren's screams could be heard as soon as she jumped in. It sounded a little like this..

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"BUBBLES!"

"HORO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"JUMANGI BUNGII!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HARDER, BETTER, FASTER…"

"QUIT SINGING AND GET OFF MY NECK!"

"HORO!"  
"DANM IT!"

And it went on like that until the Art-sama decided to quit writing.

Te Artster: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAA! o.o

Horo: GET OFF MY NECK AND QUIT SINGING THAT DAMN 'HARDER, BETTER, FASTER' CRAP!

Te Artster: .. Buuut, it's fun!

Ren: We don't care. Stop it!

Yoh/dances to Art's singing of choice of music/

Te Artster: See, Yoh likes it!

Horo: That's cause Yoh is an idiot…

Yoh: Heeey…/quits dancing, glares at Horo/

Te Artster: Right. /backs away from the two glaring at each other from an inch away/ If you want me to continue and tell you all what happens in this wacky mess, Art must receive at least 1 review about this to continue. It is her drive. It is her power. It is what she strives for/does little power hungry stance/

Yoh: oo;

Horo: …uh…

Ren: You're an idiot Art.

Te Artster: THAT'S A POWER HUNGRY CRAZY IDIOT TO YOU/dives at Ren with pillow/

Ren: 0o; /uses Horo as a shield/

Horo: OO; Meep.


End file.
